<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona by krknbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733556">Persona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot'>krknbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Yaoi, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of and highly inspired by Jane The Virgin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma groaned as he woke up one morning, hazy, and in a bad mood. He grumbled, but didn't even think to get up, the thing, or, person who he was sleeping on smelt familiar. Plus, why was it so cold? And, why did his hips hurt?</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, as he turned his head, and there he was. A sleeping Kuroo, who was also naked.</p><p>He gasped and practically fell out of bed, literally. It made a loud bang, and Kuroo groaned, sitting up. He didn't seem as surprised as Kenma was.</p><p>"What the hell? It's still so early." He grumbled out.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Why are you here, and naked too?"</p><p>"Are you illiterate? We fucked."</p><p>What.</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Yeah. You even put on lingerie, and we tried some BDSM too."</p><p>Kenma grumbled, he looked at his wrists, and there were bruises, like, everywhere. Even on his calves!</p><p>"You're lying." Kenma spat, getting up.</p><p>"Yeah right, you were all over me you fuckin' slut. You made us do it until the sun came up." He groaned, clearly Kuroo could hold his liquor better.</p><p>"Ugh, just shut up and get out." He groaned out, frustrated at the fact that the other male even had sex with him. He pushed the naked Tetsurou out of his room, and finally getting dressed and sighing out. Everything was a blur, his bed was drenched in him and Kuroo's love juice, and he felt gross.</p><p>Kenma sighed out, pulling on gym shorts and a sweatshirt, putting his hair into a messy bun and slipping on slides before walking out and throwing Kuroo's clothes at him.</p><p>Kuroo was seated on the couch, blowing a drag from his cigarette out the window.</p><p>"Who the hell said you could smoke in my house?" The smaller male hissed, causing a crooked smirk to appear on Kuroo's face.</p><p>"What, you wouldn't want lil' old me to smoke nude in the middle of winter outside, would you?" He asks, sneering.</p><p>"I would, actually." Kenma fires back, grumbling as he averted his eyes from the changing Kuroo.</p><p>Kenma grumbled, and as Kuroo finished up changing, he sighed.</p><p>"Last night means nothing. You aren't my type." The smaller male pouts out, looking at him and standing up.</p><p>"That's not what you were screaming~"</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. By honey~"</p><p>Gross. Kenma shoved Kuroo out of his home and grumbled. How did things turned out like this? Kenma grumbled to himself, making himself a cup of coffee and practically gulping it down in seconds before going back to his bedroom, replacing the sheets, and sleeping.</p><p>Kuroo hummed, he knew everything. He could hold his liquor better than Kenma, and he took it to his advantage. It was hot, intimate, and they went rough all night in every position in the book. He smiled to himself.</p><p>It may never happen again, but what are you gonna do? This was hot. Just thinking about it made Kuroo wanna do it again.</p><p>But that won't happen. Kuroo was married.</p><p>He slipped the ring from his pocket and put it back on. This was the firs time he's ever cheated, God, he better hide this well.</p><p>He came back to his penthouse, kissed his wife, and went upstairs to shower. What Kuroo didn't know is that his wife, Akari, was also cheating on him. It was active though, not like a drunk mistake with Kuroo. SHe was cheating on him, and she was cheating on him with Kuroo's best friend, Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>That same day, she let out a loud moan as Bokuto thrusted his hips, and wrapped his hands around the lady's neck.</p><p>"Has he suspected anything?" The grey hair male asks, and she shook her head.</p><p>"No, he was out-- working late last night. You should have seen me." Akari responds, chuckling out in pleasure.</p><p> "You're so bad. Ugh~" Bokuto then let out.</p><p>Kuroo worked at a hotel, being the chairman of his father. His step-sister, Hachi was a doctor and they had recently gained an overly attractive step-mother.</p><p>"I'm just saying, Kenma. I don't think working at your ex-flings slash ex-best friends hotel is okay. It's going to be awkward as fuck, and you won't know how to handle it, have an anxiety attack after the first day, and quit." Akaashi, Kenma's best friend states.</p><p>Kenma groaned as they walked onto the bus and held onto the pole.</p><p>"You know I need the money. I'm twenty. Let me work." He responds, staring up at the other male.</p><p>"So, you're telling me you just want an excuse to get drunk again and have sex with your now almost boss? Disgusting."</p><p>"No,"</p><p>Akaashi interrupted, putting a finger into the small male's face.</p><p>"You, Kenma Kozume are disgusting."</p><p>"I'm not, I'm not."</p><p>"Yes you are, I know you."</p><p>The smaller male groaned dramatically and sighed out.</p><p>"I told him this morning that I'm never having sex with him again." Kenma assures, "it was just a drunk mistake. I'm an adult, I gave him consent, it's okay, Akaashi." He then says.</p><p>"And what if you do? And what if you get pregnant?" Akaashi asks.</p><p>"What the fuck? Dude, I'm a guy." Kenma groaned, "I'm not an omega or whatever that shit is. If you're thinking that BL shit you want to edit so bad, it's not going to happen. The only sex I'm having is the sex I have with Jesus Christ." Kenma then joked, which caused Akaashi to laugh with them.</p><p>Soon, their stop came, and the duo got off. </p><p>"What are we even going to do here?" Akaashi asks as Kenma hooked his arm around the taller male's.</p><p>"We're getting our vaccines, dumbass. We're not going to be some middle aged white lady who votes republican." Kenma responds, rolling his eyes, and walking into the hospital.</p><p>They got seated into a room, and waited for their doctor with a small sigh.</p><p>"Hey, hey.." Hachi groaned, and walked in. She looked exhausted from the night before, and both men noticed it.</p><p>"Hey- are you okay?" Kenma asks, staring up at her.</p><p>She gave them their vaccines and they walked out, going ahead and getting lunch together.</p><p>Soon enough, Hikari was there.</p><p>"Hey~" She cooed to her sister in law.</p><p>"Hey." Is all Hachi responded, before yawning.</p><p>"So, have you and Kuroo decided to have a baby?" She asks, noticing the sperm plate.</p><p>"Well, no. But I want this to be a surprise~"</p><p>Surprise like, she didn't want him to divorce her so she doesn't end up broke.</p><p>"Ah. Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You WHAT." Kuroo yelled, he knew exactly what she was doing. She knew Kuroo wanted a divorce because he was gay. So, she put it into her own hands.</p><p>Akari grimaced and frown, "what? I'm only trying to start a family..." She whined out, staring at her husband and cooing.</p><p>"I don't want children with you, Akari! That was the whole point of our divorce! Not having children!" He groaned out, sighing and taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Well we have to wait two weeks anyways. If the test comes back positive or negative, that is." She explains. Kuroo set his foot down and got up, grabbing his coat.</p><p>"If it comes back positive, have an abortion. I'm not taking care of your shit child." He grumbled, before walking out.</p><p>Akari's eyes widened at that and she frowned, sighing before looking at her phone.</p><p>"Mom, you're not going out like that. Sofu, tell your daughter not to go out like that!" Kenma laughs out as his mother came out in a red dress.</p><p>Her father, Aito Kozume, laughed and simply kissed his daughter's cheek.</p><p>"Hey! If I want to go out in a tight dress just to have wine with an eighty-five year old rich man, I'm going out with him!" She cooed, causing Kenma to chuckle.</p><p>Yui Kozume, born in Osaka, Japan moved from Osaka to Tokyo when her mother passed away around the time she got pregnant with her son, Kenma. She was a teen pregnancy, and instead of shunning her, her father, Aito, took care of her.</p><p>He gambled in his younger years, and was even a delinquent, and their only source of income was his wife, the mother of Yui. He picked up a couple jobs, and finished up his bachelor degree when his daughter was only ten years old. The man then got a stable job, and managed to get a three bedroom, one story household for his daughter and him.</p><p>That's when Yui fell pregnant at age fifteen.</p><p>"You.. You made a promise, dear. You said you would stop seeing him." He says gently, as his beloved daughter sobbed into his shoulder.</p><p>"I-I know, but he kept taunting me, and he made me do it, papa. I didn't want to. I kept saying no, and no. I feel disgusting, papa. Please, forgive me."</p><p>Aito knew that his daughter couldn't control what happened, and that it wasn't her fault. He was angry. Any father would be angry, and he knew, it was Yui's choice if she wanted to keep the child.</p><p>After two weeks, she finally decided, and came into the dining room, where the man was working on his computer on a few papers.</p><p>"Ah.. Papa.. I've decided." She said quietly, looking at her beloved father and walking forward. He nodded, and shut off everything, and she sat in front of him.</p><p>"I want to keep the baby. I want to raise them.. Or him, or her, and I want to be there. I want to give it a life to bloom." She says gently. Her father nodded, and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"It'll be alright, my love. It'll be okay, I promise." He assured her as tears welled up into her eyes, nodding happily at her father's acceptance.</p><p>And, that's just what happened.</p><p>When they found out Kenma's gender, she smiled. She wanted to raise her son like her father raised her. His grandfather was a male guardian in Kenma's life, and Kenma's mother was his female guardian. It all worked out.</p><p>He laughed out as he stared at his mother, "okay but fix your makeup. If you're going out with your sugar daddy, you can't look like hooker." He states, getting up and pulling his mother back into her room.</p><p>"Aish, why did you have to move out? I neeeeeeed you here~" Yui groaned as the small male fixed his mother's makeup.</p><p>"Maybe it's because I work a 6-7 job every day." He laughed out as she giggled and hit his arm.</p><p>"Sugar babying is a job! I pay half of sofu's rent." She cooed, giggling as Kenma nodded and laughed.</p><p>"Mama~ You have like three boyfriends, and I have sex with my ex-boyfriend once and you shame me."</p><p>"Okay, that's different. He's your ex. Key word, ex." She cooed, pinching her son's cheek as he laughed out loud.</p><p>"And you have sex with married men."</p><p>"Isn't Kuro married?"</p><p>What?</p><p>Kenma didn't know that. Did Kuroo hate him that much.</p><p>He shrugged, "dunno, and I don't really care. I think Akaashi and I are really hitting it off, though." He explains with a small yawn.</p><p>"Love, if you have a crush on Akaashi- just ask him out, the fuck are you nervous for?"</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, "you know too much about me."</p><p>She cooed, "stop being a pain in the ass. Go out tonight!! Sit, sit, I'll dress you up. Like how I used to. Text him and ask for a date, or I will."</p><p>The smaller male rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p>Kenma <br/>Hey.</p><p>Akaashi<br/>Hey, neko! I was just about to call you.</p><p>Kenma<br/>Ahhhh!!! Well do you want to go out tonight, for like boba or something?</p><p>Akaashi<br/>Huh? Kenma, it's almost 10PM.</p><p>Kenma<br/>Stfu and bring your car, bitch.</p><p>Akaashi laughed a bit at his phone and nodded, he was in love Kenma. He was in love with Kenma Kozume.</p><p>He went ahead and got out of bed, slipped on his socks, and ran out, practically skipping to his car and driving over to Kenma's grandfather's house.</p><p>Kenma stared at himself. His mom put him in dad jeans, a baggy shirt, a baggy denim jacket, and put his long hair into a low ponytail. He smiled as he stared at himself.</p><p>"Okay!! Now, promise me you'll get dick that isn't your exes." Yui muses with a small laugh, kissing his cheek. He chuckled softly, and smiled. <br/>Soon Akaashi came, and he hummed as they met up.</p><p>Kuroo sighed out, looking at the divorce papers and then at Akari. </p><p>"Sign them." He ordered.</p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"No. I'm not going to sign them. I don't want to." She repeats.</p><p>"What the hell do you want from me, Akari! I'm gay.. And I don't want any fucking kids! I don't want this marriage anymore!!" He whined out.</p><p>The female grumbled and stared at the papers, before getting up and ripping them in front of Kuroo.</p><p>"We're not having a divorce. You're not gay, Kuroo. That was your choice to be."</p><p>"No. No, no, no. We're not having this conversation when your homophobic ass was scared about me cheating when I said I was bi. But I came to the realization, I don't even love you at all. I hate you. I don't have any attraction to women. Get over yourself." He growled.</p><p>The man got up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, before sighing out and taking a smoke, going on his phone, and swiping through texts of the passed years he had with Kenma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma and Akaashi hit it off quickly. They've always hit it off quickly, and that's why Kenma and Akaashi were making out on his couch, the fire beaming, shirts undone. It was different than when he was with Kuroo, it was more... Loved. Passionate. It was filled with praise.</p><p>Kenma couldn't help but giggle as Akaashi's hand traced over the twenty-year-old's body, dancing. Causing goosebumps all around his body, Kenma's hand traced over Akaashi's own sensitive areas, palming him. Akaashi let out quiet noises, only getting rougher with the way he was touching Kenma, causing the smaller to be louder than him.</p><p>It wasn't until they were both naked, and that Akaashi was inside of Kenma when the smaller male got a phone call.</p><p>Akaashi didn't go any slower with his thrusts, Kenma's moaning growing louder and more of. Akaashi grabbed the phone, answering it blindly.</p><p>"Yeah, what?" He asks, his voice gruff.</p><p>Kuroo's eyes widened upon hearing Akaashi, and the lewdness of Kenma's noises.</p><p>"Ah.. Uhm, is Kenma there?" He asks.</p><p>"No. He's busy right now. He'll probably call back if you were important."</p><p>"I, uh, wait-"</p><p>"I'm hanging up now." Akaashi states, before doing exactly that.</p><p>Kuroo was left in awe, sighing out in disappointment from the rejection.</p><p>He knew Akaashi through Bokuto, they were close friends, and while Akaashi became an editor, Bokuto was homeless so he stayed over at Kuroo's dad's hotel for a while before he could find a stable job as a waiter at that very hotel.</p><p>Little does Kuroo know, that as soon as he started having Bokuto around, the affair with his wife started.</p><p>Bokuto played Kuroo out of everything he had.</p><p>Or at least tried to.</p><p>Akari yawned, biting her lip as she stared at the grey haired man.</p><p>"We only need to wait two weeks for it to say positive.. And maybe, until it's finally time to collect his money we can abort it." She says with a devilish grin, and Bokuto frowned.</p><p>"Isn't that... Murder though?" He asks, which caused a glare from Akari.</p><p>"No, you idiot! It's a woman's choice if they want to get an abortion or not, and I don't want children.. So, I'm getting an abortion!" She exclaims, grumbling.</p><p>"And why the hell should I need a MAN'S opinion anyways, it's MY uterus. Do you have a uterus?"</p><p>"No, I don't.."</p><p>"NO YOU DON'T. So, shut the fuck up." Akari states.</p><p>"But.. They should still have a life, though.. Maybe, we could cause a scandal between Kuroo and someone?" He asks.</p><p>Akari looked at him, "go on."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we could give the kid to someone he hates. Maybe an enemy?" He asks, sign the orphanage papers and leave the kid at a doorstep?" He asks, "he does have an e-boyfriend that he want's nothing to do with." </p><p>"All you have to do, is keep the baby and ruin Kuroo's life even further." He states lowly.</p><p>Akari shifted. This was a good idea, and either way.. She wouldn't have the kid in her life.</p><p>"Okay. I'll do it. IF the test is positive." She says.</p><p>Later that night, Kenma sighed out, naked next to Akaashi.</p><p>"How bad did you want that?" Akaashi asks, breathlessly.</p><p>"Badly. Like, I didn't know how bad I wanted it until I had you." He says in response, looking back at the other male with a small smile, kissing him his lips gently.</p><p>Akaashi responded, smiling gently.</p><p>"Then.. We should do this again sometime. I mean not the sex- the sex was amazing though O just.. Fuck, just be my boyfriend." He says, laughing softly.</p><p>Kenma giggled, nodding, and kissing the other male's lips once more, before resting his head on the other's chest with a small smile.</p><p>"Do you wanna watch some Russian's ice skate? I think Yurio Plisetsky is on tonight." Akaashi muses, grinning and pinching the smaller male's cheek with a small smirk.</p><p>Two weeks later, Akari and Kuroo waited patiently for the pregnancy test. As hoped, it had two lines, and she giggled.</p><p>Kuroo stood by his word. Not wanting anything to do with the child, he sighed and walked out of the room in disappointment.</p><p>Gen, Kuroo's step-mother came by and grinned when she heard the news.</p><p>"So.. You two aren't getting a divorce any more? Oh~ Your father will be so happy!-.."</p><p>"We are." Kuroo states lowly, interrupting her.</p><p>"And it isn't any of your business anyways, Gen. You're half my father's age.. Younger than me! I don't care for you or your opinions. You're just a sex toy in his eyes, so stay out of it." He growled, walking passed her and out the front door. He needed a smoke.</p><p>The woman frowned at his harsh words, and Akari sighed out.</p><p>"He's just upset I'm keeping the baby." She says, chuckling softly.</p><p>Gen nodded. She didn't care, actually, it was quite hard to hide her amusement.</p><p>Gen was a notorious serial killer in Japan, Jennie, was her stage name.</p><p>She always loved a play on words, and her next victim? The father of Tetsurou Kuroo, and Hachi Kuroo. </p><p>Mikito.</p><p>Later that night, Gen hummed as she brought her husband to the private part of the hotel, and he cooed in excitement.</p><p>"Strip for me, darling~" She ordered, bringing out the cane.</p><p>"Yes mistress~!" He chuckled out, but, little did he know.. Behind her back was a shot gun.</p><p>"Now... Turn around, and count to three!"</p><p>He nodded, doing so.</p><p>But by the time he got to three, he was already dead, being shot in the head three times.</p><p>The woman sighed out, picking the bullets up, and burning the weapon in a nearby fire. She then brought his body to that fire, ripping him apart, piece by piece and burning it. She then added salt, whilst awaiting for the other pieces, and ate his entire body up in the span of three hours.</p><p>Jennie hummed as she laughed lowly to herself, looking at photos of her step-son's beloved ex-boyfriend.. Deciding her next, unfortunate victim.</p><p>That same morning, she bathed, and got rid of the rest of her husband's clothes and items. Then she went to Kuroo and Akari's shared room. Hachi was over there for tea with the two.</p><p>"Ah, so Mikito isn't here.." She says, sounding disappointed.</p><p>Hachi furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her, "huh? Are you talking about dad?" She asks.</p><p>"Ah, yes. I woke up this morning.. And he was completely gone! I looked for him everywhere in the building.." She explains.</p><p>"Well, where did you see him last?" Kuroo asks her.</p><p>"Well, we went on a date last night, in private.. Because, well.. Y'know." She explains, and I fell asleep there. But when I woke up, he vanished! His clothes weren't even inside of the penthouse.."</p><p>Kuroo bit his lip, "let's file for a missing persons. Dad isn't like this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>